Confidence in you
by obstanleycat
Summary: So far we have two characters Rachel and Conan, who are at the park eating ice cream. Shortly after, Rachel's friend Serena arrives unexpectedly at the park teasing Rachel about her and Jimmy Kudo. ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

Cased Closed/ Shaman King

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

Rachel and Conan were sitting on a bench in the park, eating ice cream cones because it was a hot summer day. 

"Isn't this fun Conan? The water park was really fun, especially the water slide. We should go there again later, with Serena. Wouldn't that be fun?" Rachel babbled excitedly to a tired Conan.

"Oh, yeah, it should be really fun. I can't wait." Conan mumbled sarcastically.

"Was someone talking about moi?"

Taken by surprise, both Rachel and Conan jumped and their ice cream fell to the ground in a loud splat.

"Serena! You startled us. Now our ice cream is on the ground. What have you been doing all day?" Rachel asked with anticipation.

"Oh, I've been stalk… I mean, following this really cute guy I saw at the mall. But he already has a girlfriend. But you know those types of men, they are so the best kind!" Serena squealed.

"So what brings you to us, might I ask?" inquired Conan.

"Well, I think that the guy at the mall was getting old, so I found an even hotter guy here. Where did he go?"

"Oh, you mean that married guy, Doctor Agasa. I don't think that he's your type. Anyway he's really old. Ancient- 65 to be precise." Conan declared.

"Dumb kid, not him, I'm talking about the other married guy who is probably 43 years younger!"

"Serena! Don't you think that's being a prostitute? That doesn't look good on the college entrance papers. Why don't you go to the beach to pick up guys?" Rachel scolded.

"Okay! There are lots of hotties there aren't there? Oh, sorry that I haven't been able to get some ice cream with you two. Hey, call me up some time and we could go see a movie with your boyfriend Jimmy, and what ever guy I have on that day. Okay! Bye!" Serena left them shocked and unable to do anything for half an hour.

When they got out of their surprise, they saw that it was really late so they decided to go home to have dinner. "Conan, what would you like to have for dinner tonight? We have the choice of fugu, sushi, or chicken soboro rice. I think that I want them all!"

"Well, I think that I will want the chicken soboro rice." Conan said, making a hungry face.

"Ok, then let's go and make that, and maybe we'll let Dad have some."

"Alright, sounds really good!"

They went into the kitchen to fix the pan up with mirin and chicken. When it was done, they ate the whole thing, and when Richard Moore came home from being "out on a business trip" (meaning getting drunk with his friends), he found the aroma delicious; but the chicken soboro rice was all gone. He was furious that they hadn't saved any for him, and got all huffy because of it. When Rachel told him that they had saved him something, he got all happy, but when they put a mess of gray stuff on his plate, he paled and bolted to the bathroom.

"I hope you liked what we saved for you Dad! It's guaranteed to get rid of your hangover." Rachel called after him, while Conan fell of his chair laughing so hard that he choked on his green tea and spilled it all over the carpet and himself.

"You'd better clean that up you…." Richard was interrupted by him retching into the toilet, which caused Conan to laugh even more.

"I hope you feel better Dad! You won't regret going out to drink again! Not with this proven method of getting rid of hangovers." Rachel choked out as she tried unsuccessfully to stifle her laughter.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this first chapter! Please review and we'll try to update regularly. 

Mirin is sweet rice wine.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

Standard disclaimers apply here, as we don't own either Case Closed or Shaman King. But our own characters are our own, we assure you.

* * *

So when we left Rachel and Conan, they had just left the park and had come home. Richard came home from a "business trip", meaning that he had been out drinking with his friends and had come home drunk. They had made dinner for themselves, eaten it all, and then made Richard dinner when he came home. When he did come home, he was drunk, so Rachel and Conan made him something to make him sober- some kind of disgusting mess of gray stuff. That sobered him up, sending him to the bathroom to throw up. 

In the morning, Richard was feeling rather good, because he didn't have a hangover. He was very happy that the mess of stuff had worked. It had worked very well, because he had gotten up at six-thirty in the morning. He never got up that early unless there was some kind of treat for him, or if he was feeling as fine as he did now.

Rachel and Conan got a surprise when they woke up to the sound of bacon sizzling in the kitchen. They both bolted out of bed and stumbled into the kitchen, where an astounding sight met their eyes. Richard was making breakfast. This was very surprising.  
"Dad! What are you doing?! Is this some kind of trick? What did you do with my dad?" Rachel shrieked as she stood there with her hands on her cheeks in shock. Conan wasn't much more articulate, as he could only stare at something that was hovering over Richard's shoulder.

"Rachel, do you see that? That fog or whatever that's hovering over your dad's shoulder?" Conan asked Rachel nervously.

"Hmm, what shadow? I don't see anything. Maybe you're still asleep." Rachel replied as she looked where Conan was indicating.

"No, there's definitely something there Rachel. Maybe something's on fire. We should go check on your dad. He can't cook, so why is he frying bacon?" Conan mused as he ran towards Richard, who seemed to be oblivious to the fact that he was cooking when he obviously tried and failed in the past.

As Rachel and Conan looked all over Richard's shoulder, only Conan could see the fog. Rachel just couldn't see anything other than the fact that her dad was cooking breakfast and still hadn't noticed that he was being thoroughly investigated by Conan and Rachel. Rachel started getting worried when Richard started speaking in German, and didn't see them standing right in front of him.

"Conan, something is wrong. I don't think that's my dad. He doesn't see us; he just looks right through us. I want to know what's wrong. What is wrong with my dad?!" By now Rachel was hysterical, and Conan had no choice but to sedate her using his wristwatch tranquilizer. "Now I should ask Dr. Agasa about any mood swings after drinking at least 10 sake bottles." So he called Dr. Agasa by his cell phone and simulated his voice to Jimmy Kudo.

However, he got Dr. Agasa's answering machine. He sighed in frustration. "Hello, is this Dr. Agasa? This is Jimmy. I was calling to see if Dr. Agasa is able to come over to Moore Detective Agency. I have a situation here involving Richard Moore. Please come immediately. Good-bye."

Now all Conan had to do was make sure that Richard stayed in the house. He solved that problem by shooting him with his wristwatch. Richard keeled over, and Conan hurried to turn off the stove. He paused to snatch a piece of bacon, and then he went over and sat on the couch to wait for Doc Agasa. While he waited, he noticed that the shadow that had previously been floating over Richard's shoulder was gone.

He looked around to see if the shadow had moved, but it seemed that the shadow was gone for good. He carefully set an alarm clock, and then lay down on the couch after cleaning it of empty beer cans.

He was woken up by a knocking on the door. He looked at the clock, and saw that the alarm had been reset. He wanted to stop and see who or what had done that, but the knocking became pounding, so he got up to answer the door.

When he got there, he tried to look through the window to see who it was, but he wasn't tall enough to see through it. So he called, "Who is it?"

"This is Inspector Meguire. We have received a call from a Dr. Agasa about an emergency concerning Richard Moore. Is Rachel there?" Inspector Meguire asked after Conan had opened the door.

"Uh, I think she passed out when Richard started speaking in a foreign language. She and Richard are in the kitchen. I made them as comfortable as possible." Conan replied.

"Wait, why is Richard unconscious? Who knocked him out? Did you do this Conan? What did you hit him with? You could have killed him." Meguire hollered as he knelt to look at Richard's unconscious body.

"But…"

"No buts! Richard will be alright, but I don't know what he'll do when he finds out that you knocked him out. Now, run along and find Rachel." Meguire scolded.

Conan wandered off to find where Rachel was lying, and gave her an antidote to wake her up and when she did, she was disoriented.

"Hey, Conan, what happened? Oh! Dad, what happened to him? Is he alright? Tell me!" Rachel demanded, picking him up and shaking him roughly.

"Hey, stop it! Richard is fine, and Inspector Meguire wants to see you. Oww!"

This last statement was made because as he wanted, Rachel had let him go and he had fallen onto the ground.

* * *

So now what will happen with Richard? Why did he act so strange? Please review and enjoy! 


End file.
